particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Telamon
The history of Telamon begins with the native people of the continent of Makon, who spoke Makonic languages. In the present day, the Laamit people are the only remaining major Makonic people in Telamon. 'Ancient history' The native inhabitants of Telamon were the ancient ethnic-Makonic Myllydeninen. Traditional mythology tells of the Great Migration, or Exodus, led by the Myllydeninen Chief Adelmar. 'Early history (10 BCE-600 CE)' The earliest period of Telamon's history is sometimes referred to as the classical period or the Golden Age. During this period, the region was dominated by the Myllydeninen, an ancient Makonic tribe who were successful in dominating other rival groups. The expansion of Makonic people into northern Seleya is believed to have been precipitated by the ambitious aims of the Myllydeninen, who first reached the territory in during this time. Despite their relative success compared to other groups in the region, the Myllydeninen remained underdeveloped compared to other peoples across Terra during this period. 'East Dundorfic migrations (600-1282 CE)' Sometime prior to the year 950 CE, large numbers of Dundorfic-speaking people from northern Artania arrived in Telamon. Although the reason for their mass movement into Makon is unknown, eventually they came to dominate the region. Small settlements ruled by Jarls, leaders of the migratory people, were established. In most regions, there was violent conflict between the native Myllydeninen and the settlers. 'Establishment of Telamon (1282-1479 CE)' At the beginning of the second millennium, these early Dundorfian settlements evolved into numerous petty kingdoms in which the Dundorfic nobility ruled over ever decreasing numbers of ethnic-Myllyd peasants. Among these kingdoms, the most powerful was the Grenmark. For several decades, such kingdoms attempted to extend their influence across the region but failed due to a series of uprisings from various Myllyd chieftains. All of these uprisings were suppressed until 1320 when the Peasant Revolt in successfully forced Grenmark's King Konrad to abdicate in favour of his nephew, Erik. The new king, who would become known as Erik the Great, was extremely controversial. During the reign of his uncle King Konrad, he had been ostracised for his decision to engage in a morganatic marriage. He also receive support from the native farmers who had supported Migos. Fearing that he may also be overthrown if he failed to appease them, Erik made sweeping reforms including renaming his state the "Tela Kingdom of Grenmark". In the War of the Swans, Erik sought to expand his territory and assert control over the entirety of south-eastern Makon. After the battle at the River Amon, Erik controlled almost all of modern continental Telamon. Erik proclaimed himself the "King of all Tela", meaning the leader of all of the Myllydeninen people, despite the fact that most of his subjects would not be considered Myllydeninen by modern standards. Erik's reign as well as his successors' gave birth to the modern Telamonian state and it was during this period that the term "Telamon" came into usage to refer to the territory, however his invasion of Migadon was disastrous and Erik was killed during the Battle of Havfhavn. Folklore suggests that he was slain "by an arrow to the knee". 'Civil war (1485-1501 CE)' Following Erik's death, Abbertus I continued his attempts to strengthen and expand the early Telan Kingdom and it was under his reign that the island of Migadon was united with the mainland. In addition, Abbertus began a territorial expansion northwards and eventually controlled large parts of modern Hutori. Unlike Erik the Great, Abbertus was less liberal in his treatment of the Makonic farmers and instituted numerous policies which are widely regarded as discriminatory. Upon his death Abbertus was succeeded by his son Abbertus II, only nine years old at the time. Abbertus I's wife at the time of his death, Margareta, was appointed as Queen Regent but this provoked a backlash among the Telan nobility due to her status as a foreign national and her perceived incompetency. Eventually, Margareta began targeting her most powerful opponents and executed numerous noblemen and women. The response was an uprising by several noble families against Margareta and the House of Kalder. The period of civil war which followed saw Telamon fracture into several smaller states, strategically allying with one another to achieve power. Among the most significant factions were the House of Stavf, House of Lokstierna, House of Keats, and House of Kvinse. In the early period of the war, the House of Stavf led by Aethelwulf seized control of the capital and became the official rulers of the country. Nonetheless, the war continued for several more years as allies of the deposed royal family fought alongside other competing claims to the throne to overthrow the new king. In the end, it was the defection of the House of Lokstierna which brought the war to an end. By arranging the marriage of the daughter of the Lokstierna's ruler to the heir to the throne, a new ruling dynasty was formed in the country. 'Stavf-Lokstierna rule (1501-1757 CE)' Gudvin I was the first ruler of the Kingdom of Telamon from the newly formed House of Stavf-Lokstierna but the civil war had devastated the stability and economy of the country. Furthermore, the conflict had affected the native peoples of the region most acutely, with numerous massacres perpetrated against entire villages who refused to recognise the rule of particular royal houses. Modern scholars estimate that the civil war marked the point at which the Dundorfic settlers first outnumbered native Makonic peoples in Telamon. Gudvin attempted to rebuild the country by establishing a new era; he moved the palace from its historic position in Grenmark to Havfhavn on the island of Migadon. Construction of the Iron Throne was approved too. Sometimes referred to as the Great Peace, the period of rule by the House of Stavf-Lokstierna was marked by international and domestic stability within the Kingdom. Although there were brief attempts to re-establish rule over northern Makon, the arrival of Luthori in the region ensured that these were short-lived. During this period, the Kingdom became almost completely Hosianised and trade with Artania increased dramatically. 'Republic (1757-1991 CE)' Towards the middle of the 18th century, various prominent academics and politicians began proposing that the monarchy should be abolished. By this time, the monarch had become a largely ceremonial figurehead and the First Minister was the de facto national leader. Over time, a view developed of the monarchy as outdated and a burden on the government both financially and in terms of their ability to progress the country. In 1756, this resulted in the Rebellion of the Gardens during which large crowds gathered outside the residence of the ruling monarch Endrin III. As the numbers in the royal gardens continued to grow, Endrin emerged in person to speak to his people and promised that he would seek to reduce the role of the monarch in the state. Ultimately, the monarchy was abolished entirely in exchange for promises from the government that the nobility would not be prosecuted. The events led to the adoption of the Endrin Law, which remained in effect for several centuries. In 1757, the Republic of Telamon was proclaimed and the constitution rewritten to include an appointed governor-general. Despite minor conspiracies aimed at Endrin by ultra-conservative monarchists, the early years of the Republic were relatively stable and the streamlined government enabled long periods of economic growth. 'Return of the monarchy (1991-2111 CE)' In spite of several decades of progress under the new system of government, these improved economic conditions did not last. By the end of the 20th century, the economy was in tatters and large sections of the population were unemployed. Failure to maintain infrastructure and match growing population growth with increased food production placed severe strains on the country. In 1989, an especially poor harvest compounded these structural issues and led to the Great Potato Famine in which thousands of Telamanese citizens died of starvation. The government was heavily criticised for their inaction throughout the events and this led to increasing calls for change. Conservative and monarchist politicians were at the forefront of the opposition to the big government policies which were seen to be exacerbating the crisis and soon demonstrations were held calling for the removal of the government from office. As these became increasingly widespread, the regime began to use force to quell them. Eventually, the military was brought in to bring an end to the protests however many soldiers refused to co-operate and in the threat of a coup forced the governor-general to appoint an entirely new government led by Roegnvar, of the House of Stavf-Lokstierna. Roegnvar instituted wide-ranging reforms and the famine was brought to end, although the relationship between these two events is disputed. Before long, the new government had prioritised the return of the monarchy, within the framework of a new constitution and this was approved in a popular referendum. Although Roegnvar was the considered to be the rightful heir to the throne, he endorsed the proclamation of his son Kristjan as "King of all Telamon" due to his existing political connections. In 1991, the new constitution was signed despite general ambivalence from the population. 'Middle history' 'Democratic elections (2111-3595 CE)' As the economy improved and living standards across the country rose, the support for the monarchy continued to decline. Within the constitutional framework, there was a certain degree of democracy although voting was restricted to landowners and men. The government attempted to expand civil liberties but this was conducted in slow and ineffective fashion. In the general elections of May 2110, republican political parties won a landslide majority and the monarchy was officially abolished at the start of 2111 with an amendment to the constitution. 'Modern history' 'Monarchical restoration (3595-3596 CE)' Following the elections of September 3594, the new government attempted to restore the monarchy under a new royal house. The restoration received firm opposition but Gudleikur Arnald, the President succeeded in placing himself upon the throne. Although he retained little power, the monarchy did not last long and was abolished entirely when the King died of a stroke in July 3596. 'Anarchic period (4276-4330 CE)' Telamanese politics was changed dramatically by the success of the anarcho-communist Kafe Commune in June 4276. The Libertarian Socialist Party contributed to the Telamonese anarchy once Kafe Commune was dissolved. For over half a century, the government was almost entirely dissolved although it retained a minimal presence to retain the social order. During this period, elections were still held, though, with anarchic parties repeatedly winning majorities and continuing to follow the policy of quasi-anarchy. Elections in 4320 provided the first challenge to the anarchic hegemony. Despite this it wasn't until 4330, after ten years of nationalist struggle that the anarchy was officially brought to an end. In response, a plethora of new political parties were found and the the constitution was brought back into force. Telamon became a liberal democratic country once again. Golden Age (4356 - 4368 CE) The Golden Age is referred to this name because there was freedom and zero oppresion from the Government. Also, because the Government was really interested on establishing new international relations and reduce poverty. On the year 4350, Telamon fell into an one-party system, and the only party left on the Parliament, the Federal Collectivist Union Party (FCUP) started to establish federalism on Telamon. That was the first phase of their objectives. On May 4356, the second phase started establishing a Guild system (check the list of Guilds from Telamon) and eventually started establishing international relations with other nations and ratifying new treaties, which would be the third phase. On August 4368 the last party left was dissolved and an anarchy was formed, though it was really similar to federal collectivism. Just changed some things: there was no Government, politicians and the Supreme Federal Court was closed. Anyways, some people tried to end with this situation. Manrick Union (4370 CE) A year later, a new party came to Telamon. This party was a Red Thallerist party. Years later, the Manrick Union was established, an economically-regulated monarchy that lasted about thirty years. After the Manrick Union, another liberal republic would be established. Category:History of Telamon Category:Telamon Category:History